


Reading Fanfics is Fun

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [8]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 3





	Reading Fanfics is Fun

You look up, in the morning light  
And you realize you’ve been reading this fic all night  
But you can't stop  
You're at the very best part  
Cause reading fanfics is fu-un  
Oh, reading fanfics is fun.

The phone dings in the middle of the night  
I got kudos on the fic I won't write  
Dear OTP, you know you're still number one  
But the authors—they just wanna have fu-un  
Oh, authors just wanna have fun.

That's all fans really want  
Some fluff  
When the real day is done  
Oh, fans—they wanna have fun  
Oh, fans just wanna have fun.

Some fics just have a beautiful plot   
The OTPs are also very hot  
I wanna be the one to write the best one  
Cause writing fanfics is fu-un

That's all we really want  
Some fluff  
When the working day is done  
Oh, girls—just wanna have fluff  
Oh girls they wanna have fluff.


End file.
